1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of quantum computing. In particular, it relates to a non-unitary probabilistic quantum computing circuit and method.
Throughout the description of the present disclosure, reference will be made to the enclosed Annex A1, which makes part of the present disclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Physical realization of quantum computers is based on quantum circuits which perform operations based on quantum computation.
The traditional model of quantum computation is described in M. Nielsen and I. Chuang, “Quantum Computation and Quantum Information,” Cambridge University Press (2000), (Nielsen-Chuang), also shown as reference [1] in the ‘References’ Section of Annex A1. The ‘References’ section of Annex A1 also contains a list of additional references [2] through [11].
Quantum computation is built upon the concept of quantum bit (qubit), as explained in Section 1.2 of Nielsen-Chuang, which is incorporated herein by reference. A qubit has a plurality of possible states, the most important of which are the |0 state and the |1 state, where the Dirac notation is used to indicate those states.
States of a quantum systems can be represented by state vectors made of qubits or density operators ρ. Density operators are explained in Section 2.4. of Nielsen-Chuang, also incorporated herein by reference.
Evolution of a quantum system can be expressed in terms of a transformation
      ρ    in    ->            U      ⁢                          ⁢              ρ        in            ⁢              U        +                    tr      ⁡              (                  U          ⁢                                          ⁢                      ρ            in                    ⁢                      U            +                          )            where U is a unitary operator which depends only on a time t1 before the transformation and a time t2 after the transformation. Disadvantages of evolutions of quantum systems based on unitary operators are described in section I of Annex A1.
Alternative models of quantum computing using non-unitary operators are also possible, as referenced by citations [2, 3, 4, 5, 6] in Section I of Annex A1.